


Dear John.

by YukiTanaka



Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: M/M
Language: Français
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-02-02
Updated: 2015-06-28
Packaged: 2018-03-10 05:30:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 23
Words: 12,228
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3278525
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/YukiTanaka/pseuds/YukiTanaka
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Depuis que Sherlock est mort, John (sous la contrainte) se crée un profil sur un site de rencontres en ligne. Et il tombe dans une relation longue distance avec un partenaire énigmatique qui lui rappelle Sherlock de toutes les façons possibles et imaginables ( indice : il s'avère que c'est Sherlock ).</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Mercredi 19 Novembre.

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Dear John](https://archiveofourown.org/works/2647979) by [wendymarlowe](https://archiveofourown.org/users/wendymarlowe/pseuds/wendymarlowe). 



 

Cher John,

Alors. Initier un contact sur un site de rencontres avec un simple « cher John » semble être un mauvais signe, n'est-ce pas ? J'espère que tu es prêt à passer outre cela, parce que ton profil a définitivement attiré mon attention et j'espère sincèrement que tu n'es pas aussi ennuyeux que la plupart des gens. Notamment, tu as mis 'amitié' en premier et 'relation' en second et ne fais aucune mention de tes prouesses sexuelles – ce qui fait de toi une minorité ici, je suis sûr que tu en as conscience. Je me trouve moi-même dans cette minorité – je suis Anglais de naissance, mais malheureusement, je vais probablement voyager  pendant encore quelques mois et donc un « coup d'un soir » (1) (quel mot étrange, cela me rappelle la boxe) ne présente aucun attrait à mes yeux. 

Je vais aussi répondre aux préoccupations ordinaires que tu pourrais avoir :

1) Je me considère comme gay, bien que je n'ai pas été sexuellement actif depuis un certain temps.  Je ne cherche pas spécialement à cacher mon homosexualité, ni à faire mon coming-out, simplement je ne recherche pas souvent de rencontre de cette nature.

2) Je sais que certains gays s'offusquent d'avoir des partenaires bisexuels, mais ce n'est pas mon cas.

3) On me considère généralement comme un homme séduisant, mais cela me gênerait de partager des photos de moi-même pour un certain temps, voire peut-être jamais.

4) Je ne suis rien de ce qui suit : sans emploi, violent, au bord de la faillite, stupide, ni un criminel condamné. D'après ce que l'on m'a dit, je suis un idiot ennuyeux et autoritaire à l'occasion, mais je pense que je devrais être en mesure de minimiser ceci de manière pleinement satisfaisante sur un support écrit. 

Je promets d'être un partenaire longue distance intéressant et divertissant, si jamais tu choisissais de me répondre. Tous ces voyages rendent solitaire, et mon Londres natal et tous les gens qui y vivent me manquent beaucoup. S'il-te-plaît, réponds quand il te conviendra.

– William

 

 

 

 

**-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-**

 

(1) : Le terme « coup d'un soir » fait référence au terme « Hookup » en Anglais qui est utilisé dans la fanfiction originale.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Note de l'auteur : C'est un peu une expérience, je l'admets – une longue série de lettres allés-retour plus ou moins longue entre John et son homme mystérieux ( Indice : c'est Sherlock ).  
> Je ferai la mise à jour en temps réel ce qui signifie que parfois, il y aura un rafale d'allers-retours de notes tout en un jour, et parfois, il y aura un moment entre les réponses. Je m'attends à ce que tout l'échange prenne au moins quelques mois pour se jouer.
> 
> Sentez-vous libres de souscrire si vous voulez suivre la séduction peu probable entre John et Sherlock :-) !
> 
> Également, si vous avez le temps, lisez sans aucun doute les commentaires comme ils viennent, ils ajouteront une toute autre dimension à l'histoire, surtout si vous ne lisez pas ceci comme un travail en progrès. 
> 
> -o-o-o-o-o-o-o-
> 
> Note de la traductrice : Tout d'abord... zehfpzehprfhnzepsdn JE PEUX TRADUIRE CETTE MERVEILLEUSE FANFICTION EN ANGLAIS OH MON DIEU. Ensuite, je tiens à préciser que c'est ma première traduction, ainsi que la toute première fanfiction que j'ai lu en Anglais. Je l'ai dévorée en une seule soirée, et c'est pour ça que j'ai demandé à l'auteur si je pouvais la traduire, parce que je suis pratiquement sûre que vous allez adorer autant que moi ! J'espère vraiment faire du bon boulot, et que ma traduction vous plaise ! Bien sur, ayant le Twitter de l'auteur, je lui ferai parvenir vos commentaires, et j'essayerai de prendre le temps de traduire chacun d'entre eux pour lui montrer à quel point même en France, sa fanfiction est parfaite !  
> Ah oui, et dernier point, je ne mettrai pas la fanfiction à jour en temps réel comme l'auteur le fait, tout simplement parce que ça commence en Novembre, et que je n'attendrai certainement pas autant !  
> Merci également à LeRoyaumeSousLaPluie pour m'aider à traduire certaines expressions dont je ne suis pas sûre, et pour la correction ! T'es une super bêta !!


	2. Vendredi 21 Novembre

 

Cher William,

 

Ouais, je ne sais pas vraiment quoi te dire, honnêtement. Je suis content que tu ne sois pas un serial-killer, je pense ? Cependant, je ne veux pas te donner trop d'espoir – je ne sais pas ce que je suis en train de faire ici. Je n'avais pas du tout l'intention de m'inscrire, mais un de mes potes m'a forcé la main. J'étais dans une sorte de relation avec quelqu'un pendant une longue période et ça s'est fini... mal. Ce n'est pas quelque chose dont je parle. Mon ami m'a dit que j'avais besoin de rencontrer quelqu'un pour passer à autre chose et m'a menacé de créer un profil pour moi si je ne le faisais pas moi-même, donc me voici.

Je ne sais même pas si je suis réellement bisexuel. Je ne suis jamais vraiment sorti avec un homme. J'ai eu des sentiments très forts pour un homme, pendant un moment, mais je ne suis même pas entièrement sûr de ce qu'étaient ces sentiments. Inscrire« hétéro » aurait été comme un mensonge, donc je ne l'ai pas fait. Je suppose que c'est une longue façon de dire que tout ça est un peu confus dans ma tête et je pourrais être un vrai trou-du-cul à mi-parcours d'une conversation prometteuse alors ne m'en tiens pas rigueur, d'accord  

À propos de moi. Hm. Tu as vu mon profil, donc tu sais que je suis un ex-militaire et que je travaille dans le domaine médical. En fait, j'étais un médecin militaire mais je ne peux plus faire ça, donc travaille en temps partiel à la clinique locale maintenant. C'est ennuyeux, mais c'est mieux qu'une pension de l'armée. J'ai la sensation que je devrais te dire ce que je fais « pour m'amuser », mais je n'ai pas vraiment de réponse pour ça. Je ne suis pas un grand buveur parce que l'alcoolisme est rependu dans ma famille et ce n'est pas un chemin que je veux emprunter. Je ne fais pas de fêtes ou ne vais dans des boîtes, ou autres joyeusetés. Je lis, essentiellement du mystérieux, et j'avais l'habitude de tenir un blog mais je n'y ai pas touché depuis un moment. Honnêtement, j'ai une bonne tendance à « broyer du noir dans mon appartement en regardant tout ce qu'il y a à la télévision », je pourrais être plus ennuyeux que tu l'aies espéré.

Dis m'en un peu plus à propos de toi ? Ton profil est au mieux énigmatique – pas de photo, pas de hobbies, pas de films ou d'auteurs favoris. (Les miens sont James Bond et David Baldacci, pou ton information). Tu ne dis même pas où tu te trouves, seulement « pas Londres ». Est-ce que tu vis à l'étranger, ou est-ce que tu fais seulement beaucoup de voyages d'affaires ? Est-ce que tu passes ton temps à Londres quand tu ne travailles pas ?

 

– John.

 

PS – tu dis que tu n'as pas de passé criminel. Est-ce que ça veut dire que tu n'as commis aucun crimes, ou juste que tu ne t'es pas fait attraper ?

 

**-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-**

 

_Note de la traductrice  : Un grand merci à Carbo Queen pour sa correction, et qui sera maintenant ma bêta-lectrice officielle !!_


	3. Lundi 24 Novembre

Cher John, 

Excuse-moi que ça ait prit si longtemps – je n'ai occasionnellement pas accès à Internet pour une période variable, et ce week-end était une de ces périodes. Cependant, j'apprécie beaucoup que tu aies répondu. Je suis encore sur un vol de nuit ce soir, et j'aime avoir cette connexion maintenue entre nous, aussi tenue soit-elle.

Quant à tes questions : je me considère moi-même plutôt difficile à définir, ce qui rend compliqué de résumer ma vie en quelques phrases simples. J'ai grandi à Devon. J'ai toujours aimé Londres, cependant, et ai déménagé là-bas aussi vite que possible une fois atteint l'âge adulte. Mes hobbies sont vastes et variés, mais mon enthousiasme a tendance à se consumer et à rapidement passer à d'autres choses. Mon seul hobby constant est l'acquisition de connaissances. L'université ne m'a jamais convenu donc je suis parti dès que j'eus glané tout ce dont j'avais besoin dans cet environnement. Je me tiens au courant des dernières informations aussi prudemment que possible. Je suis considérablement plus intelligent que la plupart des gens, alors ce n'est pas vraiment difficile à faire. (L'humilité, je l'admets, n'est pas un de mes plus grands atouts.)

Je n'ai pas de domicile à Londres en ce moment, mais j'espère revenir aussitôt ce voyage impératif abouti. Je déteste les aéroports, pour être honnête. L'accumulation de personnes dans un espace clos, l’absence d'issue de tout cela. Une enfant de cinq ans m'a vomi dessus pendant un vol la semaine dernière. C'était atroce. L'enfant a ensuite procédé à un interrogatoire à propos de mes poneys préférés (pourquoi aurais-je un poney préféré ?), mon super-héros préféré, mes cheveux, mon téléphone, et mes lunettes. Particulièrement ce dernier point, ce que je trouve totalement inexplicable. Sûrement la myopie est-elle aussi une caractéristique commune dans son pays ?

Je regrette de t'entendre dire que ton travail t'ennuie. As-tu des alternatives ? Même si je déteste voyager, au moins mon emploi actuel me permet de fréquents changements de rythmes et de paysages. Les changements ne sont pas toujours à mon goût, mais tout de même. Peut-être as-tu besoin de t'éloigner un week-end ? Brighton pourrait être un peu commun, mais cet endroit a de fabuleux restaurants. Je ne peux pas te recommander une destination de vacances qui serait parfaitement et précisément adaptée à ta personne sans en savoir plus à propos de toi, mais Brighton semble plaire à tout le monde, du moins à ce que j'en ai entendu.

– William

PS – si c'était la dernière proposition, je ne l'admettrai pas, n'est-ce pas ? 


	4. Mercredi 26 Novembre

Cher William,

 

C'est drôle – je n'ai pas pensé à Brighton depuis longtemps, mais ma famille avait l'habitude d'aller là-bas tous les ans quand j'étais petit. Ma sœur et moi étions de vraies terreurs la plupart du temps parce que nos parents trouvaient que discipliner deux enfants était trop fatigant. C'est moi qui recevais généralement les punitions car elle courrait plus vite que moi, mais c'est seulement parce qu’elle avait deux ans de plus. J'aime à penser que ma vitesse de course à cinq, huit ou douze ans rivalisait avec la sienne au même âge. Quand j'étais en cinquième, Maman a finalement abandonné l'idée de m'attraper et de me punir, considérant que j'étais une cause perdue.

Donc _tu_ as un poney préféré ? Ou un super-héros préféré ? Jusqu'ici, tout ce que tu as dit à propos de ton apparence c'est que tu as des lunettes et des cheveux. Ce qui certes exclut une certaine partie de la population britannique, mais ne permet pas vraiment de se faire une idée de ce à quoi tu ressembles. Je n'ai pas vraiment tant de photos de moi que ça – pas de récentes, en tout cas – mais j’ai rajouté les quelques-unes que j’avais à mon profil. Tu as vu ma photo principale, que j'avais déjà affichée, évidemment. Mes cheveux sont un peu plus longs maintenant. Ils commencent à tirer vers le « hirsutes », pour être honnête – il faudrait sûrement que je fasse quelque chose pour arranger ça un de ces jours. Je suis aussi plus petit que la moyenne – j'espère que ça ne te rebute pas trop. Pas que ça change grand-chose, puisque de toute façon tu es à l’autre bout du monde, mais je ne voudrais pas que tu sois désagréablement surpris plus tard, si nous avons un jour la chance de nous rencontrer en personne.

Je suppose que le temps que tu lises ceci tu auras atteint une nouvelle destination, où que cela puisse être. Es-tu un journaliste, alors ? Dealer d'armes ? Agent du MI6 ? J’essaye de trouver d’autres emplois qui exigeraient de constamment voyager pendant plusieurs mois consécutifs, mais rien ne me vient. Ton travail est assurément beaucoup plus intéressant que le mien, ne serait-ce que parce que tu prends souvent l’avion. Es-tu autorisé à en parler ?

– John.

PS – pour ce que j'en sais, le délai de prescription est passé pour quoi que ce soit que tu aies commis. Je vais choisir de croire que tu es un dealer d'armes jusqu'à ce que tu dises le contraire. On m’a dit (et je l’ai entendu de plusieurs personnes), que je suis au top lorsqu’il y a un peu de danger dans ma vie. J'ai un peu peur que ce soit vrai.


	5. Vendredi 28 Novembre

Cher John,

 

Je ne suis pas un dealer d'armes. Certains aspects de ma profession requièrent que je reste circonspect à propos de ma localisation et de mes activités réelles, d'où mon imprécision et mon inclination à fuir les appareils photo, mais rien que tu désapprouverais, je crois. Je ne suis peut-être pas censé te dire où je me trouvais récemment, mais j'admets être complètement dégoûté de la dinde, de la purée de pomme de terre, et écœuré de la gelée sucrée de canneberge en conserve (oui, c'est vraiment de la nourriture que certaines personnes mangent volontairement). Apparemment cet unique jour de fête s’est étendu à une semaine entière dans la tradition culinaire de ce pays – pour ne pas se faire empiéter dessus par la saison de Noël, je présume. Je pense toujours que les chansons populaires saisonnières ne peuvent pas être plus stupides, mais, depuis octobre, chaque système de sonorisation semble déterminé à me prouver le contraire. Il y a cette chanson de Noël à propos de chaussures que j'ai été forcé d'écouter cinq fois depuis que je suis ici. Cinq, c'est encore quatre virgule soixante-quinze fois trop.

Je n'ai pas de cheval ou de super-héros préférés. J'ai :

\- une couleur préférée (noir)

\- un livre préféré (La république de Platon)

\- un compositeur préféré (Jean-Baptiste Lully, qui reste le seul cas documenté d’un être humain qui reste le seul cas documenté d’un être humain mort accidentellement en dirigeant un orchestre

\- un mathématicien préféré (Descartes, qui est par ailleurs une des seules personnes de ce dernier millénaire à avoir été élevée avec le Latin pour langue maternelle

\- un thé préféré (Yorkshire Gold – pas forcément le plus goûteux, mais revêt une valeur nostalgique que je ne semble le trouver nulle part ailleurs qu'en Grande-Bretagne.

J'ai, en fait, vu tous les films de James Bond. Néanmoins ce n'était pas par choix. Je les ai trouvés tolérablement divertissants. Je n'ai rien lu de David Baldacci, mais j’ai pris son dernier roman en traversant l’aéroport cet après-midi et je compte sur lui pour m'occuper pendant mon vol. Avec de la chance, je serai libre de toute interférence avec de futurs jeunes enfants.

Tu as une moustache sur une de tes photos, mais pas sur l'autre – est-ce que tu ne l'as plusou est-ce quelque chose quetu as récemment laissé pousser ? Je réalise que ce n'est pas mon rôle de te dire si ça te va ou pas, vu que je me suis moi-même montré réticent à donner des informations sur mon apparence, mais tu es beaucoup mieux sans moustache. Pour ce que vaut l’opinion d’une personne que tu connais à peine

– William


	6. Samedi 30 Novembre

Cher William,

 

Comment est-il possible de mourir en conduisant un orchestre ? En conduisant un train, je peux comprendre, mais je ne pensais pas que la musique professionnelle était une activité à risque. J'admets que ta liste de « préférés » n'était pas ce à quoi je m'attendais, mais je pense que c'était plutôt chouette. Je t'aurais bien envoyé une boîte de Yorkshire Gold si je savais où tu étais (et si tu restais assez longtemps au même endroit - j'avais l'habitude d'en boire, mais depuis peu je n’en supporte plus le goût. Je pense que je dois toujours en avoir une boîte pleine dans le placard. Pour moi :

\- nourriture préférée : à peu près n'importe quel type de curry

\- couleur préférée : Pendant des années, j’ai affirmé que ma couleur préférée était le « blanc cassé », parce que c’est la première couleur que j’ai apprise dont le nom sortait de l’ordinaire (rouge, bleu, vert, etc.. Les adultes n’en revenait pas, ça les faisait roucouler sans fin quand j’étais petit.. Je ne sais pas si j'en ai encore une préférée, mais mon pull préféré (je porte beaucoup de pulls) est d'une couleur plutôt blanc cassé ou crème, et ça me rappelle toujours quand tout le monde pensait que j'étais précoce et brillant.

\- livre préféré : ça date un peu, mais j'ai toujours été fan d'Agatha Christie. Ça m'a ouvert au monde des romans policiers, en fait. J'ai dû lire « Dix Petits Indiens » environ une douzaine de fois, plus quelques fois quand il a été réédité et que je n’ai pas réalisé que je l’avais déjà en l’achetant, mais que je l’ai tout de même gardé. Il y a un bon retournement de situation à la fin.

\- instrument de musique préféré : mon ancien colocataire avait l'habitude de jouer du violon, et m'y a totalement converti (quand il en jouait bien, ce dont il était parfaitement capable mais ne s'embêtait pas toujours à faire). Je n’aurais jamais pensé devenir un jour un fan de musique classique.

\- chanson de Noël préférée : je suis d’accord avec toi concernant la plupart des musiques de fêtes actuelles, mais ma mère avait un enregistrement effroyablement beau de « Douce Nuit » (1) - juste la voix, pas d'instruments ni de chœurs – et je pourrais juste l'écouter pendant des heures. Cette chanson me rappelle les Noëls avant que mon père ne meurt. Plutôt amer, je te l'accorde, mais que veux-tu.

As-tu de la famille ? Vivent-ils en Angleterre ou quelque part ailleurs ? J'ai une sœur, ici à Londres, mais nous ne nous sommes jamais vraiment entendus et je ne la vois pas beaucoup. Je vois probablement son ex plus souvent que je ne la vois elle, honnêtement. Je devrais probablement l'appeler, ou quelque chose comme ça.

– John.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (1) : En V.O, c'est « O Come O Come Emmanuel » que je vous encourage vivement à aller écouter pendant que vous lisez ce chapitre, pour la lecture des suivants, ou même juste pour vous, parce que c'est un morceau vraiment magnifique, et parfait pour cette saison froide !


	7. Mardi 2 Décembre.

Cher John,

Lully n'est pas vraiment mort _pendant_ qu'il dirigeait un orchestre, mais ça reste une histoire intéressante. Il était compositeur à la Cour de Louis XIV, et le violoniste personnel du roi. Malgré le fait qu'il soit italien de naissance, son travail est devenu la base du style baroque français pour le siècle suivant. Il est tombé en disgrâce à la Cour à cause de son homosexualité, et des changements politiques qui ont accompagnés l’affaiblissement du pouvoir de Louis XIV. Son décès fut causée par son habitude à donner le tempo avec un lourd bâton de marche en bois qu and il dirigeait. Il son propre pied avec le bâton, a eu la gangrène, et en est mort. Il a laissé derrière lui un merveilleux [travail](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Od1ZbV9rutI). (Mon propre violon me manque en écoutant ceci, je dois l'avouer – il n'était pas possible de le prendre avec moi quand je suis entré dans cette branche professionnelle, compte tenu de mes fréquents voyages, mais j'en jouais plutôt bien dans le temps. Cela fait tellement longtemps, j'ai probablement oublié comment en jouer).

J'ai de la famille en Angleterre – mes parents vivent toujours dans ma maison d'enfance à Devon, et j'ai un frère à Londres. Lui et moi ne nous entendons pas bien non plus, l'un des bénéfices de mon occupation actuelle est que je n'ai pas à le supporter. Peut-être devrions nous le présenter à ta sœur, comme ça nous pourrions les éviter tous les deux en même temps. Je présume que ta sœur n'est pas la personne qui t’a forcé à t’inscrire sur ce site, n'est-ce pas ? Parce que si tel était le cas, je trouverais difficile de la détester pour cela.

Je dois y aller – j'ai une réunion avec un insupportable connard cette après-midi et je vais avoir besoin d'un peu de temps pour me préparer mentalement, si je ne veux pas l'étrangler dès les cinq premières minutes de notre conversation – bois une tasse de Yorkshire Gold pour moi, d'accord ?

– William


	8. Jeudi 4 Décembre

Cher William,

Je doute sérieusement que ton frère puisse être le type de Harry (ma sœur) – elle est surtout intéressée par l'alcool et les lesbiennes. Dans cet ordre, malheureusement. Son ex-femme méritait beaucoup mieux, et j’ai eu du mal à me sentir désolé pour elle quand elles se sont séparées. Comme je l'ai mentionné avant, je vois en fait son ex plus souvent que je ne la vois elle. C'est moins douloureux.

Je n'y avais jamais vraiment pensé avant aujourd'hui, mais Harry est probablement la raison pour laquelle je me suis toujours défini si fortement comme « hétéro ». Je veux dire, elle a toujours été très agressive, mais son coming-out a été violent, ce qui a induit beaucoup de cris et de pleurs de la part de ma mère. Ce n'était pas longtemps après la mort de mon père, donc Maman pleurait tout le temps de toute façon, mais Harry y est allée tous azimuts. Je sentais que tout ce que je pouvais faire était de : être un bon fils, sortir avec de gentilles filles, obtenir de bonnes notes à l'école, aller à la fac de médecine, et faire tout ce que Maman attendait d'un fils obéissant afin qu’elle ne soit plus triste tout le temps. Ça a marché, un peu, mais ça voulait aussi dire que j'étais probablement plus coincé que j'aurais normalement dû l'être. C'est seulement lorsque je me suis engagé dans l'armée que j'ai eu l'occasion de me diversifier mes expériences et de faire un peu d'introspection. Et même après cela, je ne me suis jamais vraiment autorisé à être honnête avec moi-même et à admettre que parfois, je trouve aussi certains hommes attirants. Jusqu’à ce que je rencontre mon ancien colocataire.

Mon Dieu, ça doit te sembler tellement pathétique, mais tu devrais sûrement le savoir ; je n'ai pas encore tourné la page. Tu me le rappelles beaucoup, à vrai dire – c'est lui qui jouait du violon, et il parlait un peu comme tu le fais, avec des mots compliqués, un choix de vocabulaire précis et tout le reste. Il aurait probablement aimé cette anecdote à propos de Lully et de la gangrène. Il était billant et magnifique et il s'est suicidé il y a huit mois. Tu n'étais pas en Angleterre, donc tu n'as probablement pas lu les journaux, mais c'était dans tous les nouvelles – son nom était Sherlock et il était détective.   


Nous n'avons jamais été « ensemble ». Pas comme ça, en tout cas – nous étions bons amis (il m'a dit que j'étais son seul ami, une fois) mais je pense qu'il était asexuel. Ça n'avait pas d'importance. Il disait qu'il était « marié à son travail » et j'ai respecté sa volonté, mais d'une manière ou d'une autre, je suis tombé éperdument amoureux de ce connard sans aucune certitude qu'il n'ait jamais rien ressenti pour moi. Il était très fier d’être capable de ne jamais rien ressentir, (en fait – il avait l’habitude de sortir les phrases les plus inappropriées et déplacées devant les familles des victimes – mais en réalité, il était un homme vraiment passionné. Chimie, logique, musique. Mon dieu, il adorait son violon. Je regrette seulement de ne pas connaître le nom des morceaux qu'il aimait jouer le plus, afin de pouvoir les rechercher et les écouter encore et encore. Je serais sûrement toujours en train de me morfondre 24h/24 et 7j/7 si mon ami Greg ne m'avait pas poussé à me créer un profil ici. (Et je suis content qu'il l'ait fait, vraiment – ce genre de chose est impossible à dire à quelqu'un qui connaissait Sherlock, mais j'ai la sensation que je peux te le dire à toi. Comme si tu comprenais, ce qui est dingue, parce que nous avons partagé, quoi ? Un e demi-douzaine d'e-mails ? )

Bref. Ouais. Je ne veux pas que tu aies le sentiment d'être en compétition avec mon ex petit-ami, parce que ce n'est pas ça du tout. Je suis juste... je ne sais pas si j’arriverai un jour à tourner la page. Il est mort juste en face de moi, il m'a fait tout regarder, et je doute qu’il ait seulement songé à l’impact que ça aurait sur moi. Il était brillant (sérieusement, un foutu génie) et incroyable et fantastique et inaccessible de tous sauf de moi et il me manque tellement parfois que je ne peux plus respirer. Avec le temps qui passe j’arrive à ne plus penser à lui, parfois même pendant la majeure partie de la journée, mais alors je fais ou vois quelque chose qui me le rappelle et cette douleur est de retour. Tu as dit dans ton premier mail que tu as aimé que je mette « amitié » en premier et « relation » en second, c'est parce que j’ai foutrement plus besoin d’un ami que d’une baise en ce moment.

Bien. Il est tard et je suis larmoyant, et je ne peux pas dormir et ça m'a pris deux foutues heures pour taper ça parce que je n'arrive pas à éteindre mon cerveau. Encore une habitude que j'ai héritée de lui, je suppose. Je vais envoyer ceci avant de changer d'avis et de l'effacer – tu mérites de savoir à quel point je suis brisé, même si je fais de mon mieux pour contenir tout ça pour que personne d'autre ne puisse le voir. Si tu veux de moi, tu récupéreras aussi les morceaux brisés de mon être . Il me semblait juste de te prévenir.

– John


	9. Mardi 9 Décembre.

Cher John,

Je ne sais vraiment pas quoi te dire. Toutes mes condoléances – c'est ce qu'on dit dans ces cas là, n'est-ce pas ? Et pourtant c’est affreusement insuffisant. Je n'avais pas la moindre idée que tu étais endeuillé à ce point, et je suis vraiment désolé si notre correspondance a empiré les choses. J'ai été égoïste, utilisant ce petit échange comme un modique aperçu de ma maison tandis que je chemine de ville ne ville, en espérant qu'un jour cela pourrait se transformer en quelque chose de plus. Est-ce que tu ressens la même chose ? Ou est-ce que j’ai mal interprété tes mails ?

Je ne sais pas si c'est une bonne chose ou pas que je te fasse penser à ton ami. Je suis honoré, vu ce que tu as dit, c'est juste – je ne peux pas être cet homme dont tu étais amoureux. La façon dont tu le décris sonne tellement... Je ne sais pas.  C’est placer la barre très haut, trop haut pour un simple mortel. Tout ce que je peux être c'est moi, et si être une oreille compatissante est assez, alors je suis heureux de jouer ce rôle. Je suis habituellement très mauvais pour ce genre de choses, mais il se trouve que je veux vraiment essayer.

J'ai écrit et réécrit les deux derniers paragraphes au moins une douzaine de fois, mais le résultat n’est jamais satisfaisant. Nous sommes séparés par des milliers de kilomètres, et pourtant ça me fait mal de te voir endeuillé. (Le miracle de la communication électronique quasi instantanée ?) Je n'ai aucun droit de me plaindre de ma solitude, en comparaison. Je comprendrais que tu souhaites interrompre cette correspondance, mais s'il-te-plaît, sache que même après un si court laps de temps, recevoir un mail de toi est devenu de loin le meilleur moment de ma journée.

– William

 


	10. Mercredi 10 Décembre.

Cher William,

Pas de soucis. Ce serait dingue d'attendre que quiconque remplisse le vide que Sherlock a laissé dans ma vie – il n’y avait, et il n’y aura jamais, que lui. J'essaye juste de continuer à me rappeler j’ai déjà été chanceux de l’avoir connu. La plupart des gens n'ont pas eu cette chance. En plus, je pense que je suis sûrement sentimental parce qu'on se rapproche de Noël – ce sera mon premier sans lui. Mon ami Greg (l'homme qui m'a fait m'inscrire ici) est déjà en train d'organiser un « Noël entre célibataires » pour tous les deux – il a divorcé récemment donc ça sera un Noël difficile pour lui aussi. Nous allons sûrement le passer à regarder de mauvais « films de mecs » ( _Die Hard_ et la moitié des 007 ?) ou juste prendre mater tout ce qui passera sur la BBC. Nous mangerons probablement des aliments frits à s'en boucher les artères, accompagnés de quelques bières et quelques tapes viriles dans le dos quand nous nous sentirons dangereusement proches de verser dans le sentimentalisme. Nous nous en sortirons, néanmoins. Ce serait bien de te rencontrer vraiment en tête à tête  – j'adorerais t'inviter à sortir, et te présenter le meilleur ami qu’il me reste – mais la distance est plutôt la bienvenue en ce moment. Je n'ai pas l'habitude d'y aller « en douceur » mais... ouais.

Ça vient juste de me traverser l’esprit – es-tu croyant ? Je suppose que non mais c'est dur de le deviner au travers des mails. Je ne suis réellement allé à la messe que quand ma grand-mère nous y a traînés moi et Harry, et c'était il y a des décennies. Je n'ai pas de problème avec ça, et je crois en Dieu de manière abstraite, mais je n'ai jamais ressenti l'envie de le faire de façon organisée. Fais-moi savoir si tu es Bouddhiste, ou un athée militant ou autre chose, cependant, et je pourrai essayer de ne pas pleurnicher autant sur Noël.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Note de la traductrice : Juste une petite note pour préciser que je ne pourrai pas poster le chapitre suivant Dimanche comme prévu (au cas où vous n'auriez pas remarqué, je poste le Mercredi et le Dimanche), parce que mon adorable bêta est un peu occupée en ce moment ! Mais pas de soucis à se faire, la suite arrivera ! Et on embrasse tous Carbo au passage parce qu'elle fait un travail formidable !


	11. Jeudi 11 Décembre.

J : Hey, t'es là ?

J : Je viens juste de voir que ce site a une fonction de discussion instantanée.

W : Oui, je vois ça.

J : J'avais jamais remarqué avant. Pas sûr de savoir comment je suis censé pouvoir dire quand tu es en ligne ou pas, mais je me suis dit que j’allais tenter ma chance et voir si tu avais le temps de me faire un petit coucou. Sauf si c'est le milieu de la nuit là où tu es ? 

W : C'est le cas, mais c'est le milieu de la nuit (bon, techniquement, très tôt le matin) à Londres aussi. Je suis seulement deux fuseaux horaires derrière toi en ce moment.

J : Ouais, je ne dors pas bien des fois. Je suis debout depuis un moment – mais ça va. Tu ne peux pas me dire dans quel pays tu es ?

W : Je ne devrais pas. Je ne suis pas dans ton hémisphère pour le moment, en tout cas.

J : D'accord. Cependant, tu ne m'as toujours pas dit ce que tu faisais – c'est une sorte de business ?

W : D'une certaine façon, oui, mais pas dans le sens costume-et-Wall-Steet.

J : Mon Dieu, ça me fait penser à un mec que je connais. Du style MI6 et secrets à la con. Ton nom ne serait pas secrètement Mycroft, n'est-ce pas ? Parce que si c'est le cas, je vais venir te rejoindre et te frapper.

W : Non, absolument pas. Cependant, j’admets que « William » n'est pas le nom que j'ai l'habitude d'utiliser. 

J : Ce n'est pas ton vrai nom alors ?

W : Techniquement c'est mon prénom officiel, mais presque personne ne le sait. J'utilise généralement un de mes autres prénoms à la place.

J : Un de tes autres prénoms ?

W : J'en ai deux, et ils sont tous les deux terribles. Tout comme le nom « Mycroft », à mon avis.

J : Ouais, je ne peux pas dire que la dessus, je suis en désaccord avec toi. Qui voudrait appeler son enfant « Mycroft », de toute façon ?

W : Des sadiques ?

J : Ha !

J : Mon second prénom est « Hamish », au passage, ce qui est sûrement quelque part très haut sur l’échelle du sadisme. Puisqu’on en est à s’avouer ce genre de chose...

W : Tradition familiale ?

J : Bingo, c’est ça. LOOOOONGUE lignée de Hamish du côté de ma mère – ses parents ont eu le cœur brisé quand leur unique enfant s'est avéré être une fille. Quand je suis né, mon grand-père a déclaré que sa dernière volonté était que je sois nommé d’après lui.

W : Et à la place ta mère l’a commémoré post-mortem grâce à ton second prénom.

J : Pas post-mortem – il m’a bassiné avec ça pendant les vingt années suivantes. Ce drôle de vieux bonhomme a vécu jusqu'à 96 ans. J’ai dû supporter deux décennies de culpabilisation sur ses dernières volontés. Mon caractère obstiné me vient de lui, je suppose.

W : Bon, je te promets que mon vrai prénom n'est pas aussi embarrassant. J'hésite juste à laisser plus de traces électroniques que ce qui est strictement nécessaire – j'espère que tu comprends. La plupart des gens que je rencontre préféreraient de beaucoup m’éviter, et ils ne peuvent pas prendre la précaution de le faire s'ils ne savent pas qui je suis.

J : Merci, j'ai compris. Et vraiment, pas de soucis. Je vais juste mentalement affiner ton choix de carrière probable à « agent du MI6 » et « Inspecteur de l’armement pour l’ONU ».

W : Chacun des deux permettrait probablement des hôtels plus chics que ceux dans lesquels je suis.

J : Ouais, je suppose. Par contre, je vais être déçu s'il s'avère que tu fais des inspections surprises sur les roulements à bille industriels ou quelque chose comme ça ;-)

W : Est-ce que tu viens juste de me faire un clin d’œil ?

J : Pas vraiment.

W : Tu m'as fait un clin d’œil.

J : Je pensais que tu étais venu sur ce site pour chercher un flirt ?

W : Je… ne m'attendais pas à ça.

J : Je n’ai quasiment pas dormi et tu joues les mystérieux. Ça semblait adapté.

W : Je crois que j'aime ce côté de toi sans inhibitions, alors. Dis-moi quelque chose d'autre qui n'est pas déjà sur ton profil ?

J : Hmmm... j'ai rasé ma moustache ?

W : Tu ne l'aimais pas ?

J : Ça ne m'allait pas. Et ça grattait.

W : Tu es mieux sans.

J : Je me sens mieux sans.

J : Je pense qu'en quelque sorte j'essayais de me réinventer. Rompre avec mon ancienne vie, tu vois ? Mais j'ai décidé que je ne voulais pas me redéfinir dans ce type de gars qui pourrait porter une moustache et ne pas réaliser à quel point il est ridicule, donc je l'ai rasée.

W : Je n'ai jamais dit que tu avais l'air ridicule, j'ai juste exprimé une préférence.

J : Bon, je ne l'ai pas rasée juste pour toi – ce n'est pas comme si tu étais là pour le voir de toute façon. Pas encore ;-)

W : Un autre clin d’œil.

J : :-P

W : Tu as besoin de dormir.

J : Ouais, je sais. En parlant de ça, je vais y aller et essayer de dormir une heure ou deux avant d'aller travailler. Peut-être qu'une prochaine fois j'aurai la chance de t'attraper au tournant ?

W : Tant que tu n'utilises pas « attraper » comme une métaphore pour parler de sexe avec un tiers, ça me va.

W : Désolé, ce n’est pas ce que je voulais dire.

W : Je voulais dire, je n’ai évidemment aucun droit sur ta vie personnelle alors que je me trouve à plus de dix mille kilomètres de toi, mais en réponse à ton précédent mail : la distance entre nous est temporairement nécessaire, mais pas optimale. Et étant donnée la probabilité que cette distance se réduise dans un futur proche, je ne « vois » personne en ce moment.

J : Est-ce que tu reviens en Angleterre bientôt, alors ?

W : Si tout se passe bien avec mon travail. Je ne sais pas quand.

J: C’est quand même bien. Et non, je ne voulais pas dire « attraper » dans ce sens-là, du con. Je n’évite pas délibérément de rencontrer qui que ce soit, mais je ne cherche personne. Honnêtement, ce que nous partageons en ce moment est tout ce dont je suis capable.

W : Ça me va. J'essayerai de respecter ça.

J : Si tu ne peux absolument pas te retenir et que tu sens que tu *dois* utiliser le smiley clin d’œil, je pense que je m’en remettrai.

W : Même pas en rêve.

J : On peut toujours rêver.

W : Fais de beaux rêves, alors. Bonne nuit.

J : 'nuit.


	12. Vendredi 12 Décembre.

Cher John,

Je te présente toutes mes excuses si je t'ai laissé une mauvaise impression lors de notre conversation d'hier. J'ai dit dans mon premier message que je n'avais pas eu de partenaire sexuel depuis un certain temps – ce qui est vrai –, mais il est aussi vrai que je n'ai pas eu de « relation » depuis tout aussi longtemps. Je n'ai jamais vraiment maîtrisé l'art de séduire avec subtilité et les quelques fois où je m’y suis essayé, ça ne s'est presque jamais bien passé. Par conséquent, j'ai tendance à bloquer quand je suis confronté au genre de taquineries que tu as employé. Dans un monde idéal, j'aurais pu prendre quelques heures pour élaborer les réponses parfaites (si je ne pouvais pas déjà les livrer sur le moment) pour te rendre la pareille, mais jusqu'à présent ça n'a jamais fonctionné non plus. Pour faire court : je te prie de bien vouloir regarder au-delà de ma maladresse dans ce domaine. En me donnant un peu de temps, je pourrai même trouver quelque chose de convenablement spirituel à te répondre.

Aussi, pour répondre à ton dernier mail : non, je ne suis en aucun cas religieux. Mes parents le sont, et mon frère se contente de sauver les apparences, mais les croyances religieuses de mes parents ont joué un grand rôle dans leur refus d'accepter ma sexualité quand j'ai fait « mon coming-out », et je n'ai jamais vraiment pardonné l'organisation religieuse pour ça. Quant au fait que je sois gay, ils ne l'ont pas encore tout à fait accepté, bien que mon manque de partenaire romantique ces dernières années leurs a permis de l'ignorer pour le moment. Pour être honnête, je déteste qu'ils aient l'impunité d'ignorer ce qui est – pour moi – une partie inébranlable de ma personnalité. Je n'ai pas cette liberté, même si je fais de mon mieux pour l'imiter parfois. Je n'ai cependant aucune objection à l’encontre des vacances de Noël, car les amis, la camaraderie et l'amour sont des choses précieuses qui méritent d’être célébrées. On ne réalise jamais à quel point elles sont précieuses jusqu'à ce qu'elles nous deviennent inaccessibles.

Je suis assis dans un aéroport au moment où j'écris ceci, en fait. La diversité des gens autour de moi est frappante. Pas seulement la couleur de leur peau, leur âge ou autres classifications démographiques imprécises – il est remarquable d'observer comme les êtres humains sont spectaculairement égocentriques. Des centaines de milliers de personnes qui courent d'un point A à un point B aussi rapidement que possible, beaucoup d'entre eux sont en chemin pour retrouver leur famille ou l’être aimé pour les vacances, mais ils sont complètement ignorants des autres. Au moins la moitié des gens ont leur nez collé à leur téléphone (moi y compris), essayant de conjurer l’embarrassante nécessité d'interagir avec des étrangers. Et pourtant ils dépensent des centaines de milliers de livres pour voler à l’autre bout du monde, et pour quoi faire ? Pour se rapprocher de quelqu’un.

C'est stupéfiant quand j'y pense, à quel point je peux être noyé parmi un océan de personnes à quelques centaines de mètres de moi, et pourtant la seule personne avec laquelle je veux interagir, c'est toi.

– William


	13. Samedi 14 Décembre.

Cher William,

Ça craint, ce que tu me dis de tes parents. Je ne pense pas que ma mère aurait pu simplement accepter le coming-out de ma sœur, mais il ne fait aucun doute qu'il y avait de meilleures façons de s'y prendre. (Harry a toujours été un peu conflictuelle et agressive, donc c'était totalement son style de l’annoncer comme ça, mais ma mère ne lui a jamais vraiment pardonné). J’ai moi-même réfléchi à ce que je dirai, si jamais j'avais la chance de l'annoncer – c'est sans doute idiot, puisque mon colocataire et moi n'avons jamais vraiment dépassé le stade des « bons amis », mais bon...

Je pense que nous échangeons depuis assez longtemps, donc je vais rentrer dans le vif du sujet : y aurait-il quelque chose à propos de tes précédentes relations que tu serais prêt à partager ? Des révélations, des anecdotes, quoi que ce soit ? D'après ce que tu as dit ça semble faire longtemps pour toi. As-tu déjà essayé de sortir avec une fille, où as-tu directement sauté à la case « gay » ?

J'espère que ce n'est pas trop grossier que je sois si curieux…  Je crois que mon adolescence était très typique. Je suis sorti avec beaucoup de filles, mais qui se sont résumés à quelques bécots maladroits et de la vantardise auprès de mes amis (largement exagéré). Je suis un peu gêné à propos de tout ça maintenant ; ce n’est que lorsque j’ai rejoint l’armée et que je me suis retrouvé entouré de types qui donnaient vraiment dans ce style de vie que j’ai réalisé à quel point je me comportais comme un trou-du-cul avec les filles avec lesquelles je sortais. J'ai essayé de me montrer moins con, mais un des idiots avec lesquels je travaillais sur le terrain m'a surnommé « Trois-Continents-Watson » et ce stupide surnom m'a suivi pendant des années. (Pour ce que ça vaut : ce n'est pas vrai.) J'ai eu une petite amie à distance pendant un moment, quand j'ai été déployé, mais nous avons finalement fini par nous lasser et je n'ai jamais vraiment eu de « relation » après ça. Quelques rendez-vous par ci par là, oui, mais mon colocataire avait un don pour effrayer quiconque avec qui j'osais passer du temps. Je pense qu’il était furieux que je laisse quelqu’un d’autre accaparer mon attention.

(Ok ce n'est pas vraiment ça, et il n’était pas à ce point un con narcissique que je le laisse entendre. Je sais qu'on pourrait croire qu'il était jaloux, mais ce n'était vraiment pas ça. Tout du moins, je ne le pense pas.) De toute façon, ma prétendue vie amoureuse a été instable depuis assez longtemps maintenant, si on ne compte pas le quoi-que-c'était avec mon colocataire. C'est compliqué de ne pas déduire logiquement ce que ça en dit sur ma personne. J'essaye de ne pas y penser.

Je ne suis pas sûr de l'impression que j'ai donnée dans mes précédents mails ou quand nous avons discuté, donc je vais le mettre clairement ici : j’apprécie plutôt le flirt. J'aime définitivement l'aspect amitié de ce que nous partageons. Tu es évidemment intelligent et j'aime la façon dont tu observes le monde et tu as un humour sec, comme le mien. (Je me demande si le sens de l'humour correspond aux goûts des vins ? Doux contre sec ?) C'est flatteur d'être « l'ancre » qui te relie à ta maison, à vrai dire, même si nous n'avons pas beaucoup parlé de Londres. J'avais un blog, autrefois (non, je ne te donnerai pas le lien), mais de la même manière ça me donne comme l'impression de t'utiliser pour « envoyer des pensées à l'univers ». Sauf que la partie « toi » de l'univers répond, et c’est… Je ne sais même pas. Il n'y a pas de mots pour décrire à quel point c'est agréable.

Quoi qu'il en soit, tout ça est juste une façon longue de dire, ne t'inquiètes pas de savoir si tu es assez subtil en flirtant ou si je vais soudainement en avoir marre de t'écrire. J'ai besoin de cette petite tranche d'humanité plus que je ne voudrais l'admettre, et je ne renoncerai pas à toi sans combattre.

 

– John


	14. Lundi 15 Décembre.

W : Bonjour/bonsoir (c'est l'après-midi ici, je crois) – tu me feras signe quand tu seras rentré du travail ?

W : Je serais ravi de répondre à tes questions, mais je ne sais vraiment pas comment le faire dans un mail.

J : Oh, salut ! En fait je ne travaille pas aujourd'hui – j'étais juste en train de traîner sur Internet. Tu sais, regarder des photos de chats ou autre. Tout va bien de ton côté ? 

W : Je n'aurais jamais deviné que tu étais le genre de personnes à regarder des photos de chats.

J : J'utilise « photos de chats » comme un euphémisme. J'étais surtout en train de traîner sur des sites à la recherche d'histoires ridiculement improbables auxquelles je ne m'intéresserais pas si je ne m’ennuyais pas autant. C'est une vieille habitude.

W : Tu as le temps de bavarder, alors ?

J : Tout le temps du monde. Plus rien n'arrive dans ma vie.

W : Demande, alors. Je ne sais pas comment organiser mes pensées autour du « révélation, anecdotes ou quoi que ce soit » – quelque chose en particulier que tu veux savoir ?

J : Ça me donne l’air d’un fouineur quand tu le formules comme *ça* mais… d'accord.

J : On peut commencer avec une plutôt facile – quand as-tu réalisé pour la première fois que tu étais gay ?

W : C’est censé être une question facile ? Je suppose que pour certains ça l'est. Pour moi... moitié de la puberté, je suppose. Je ne me suis jamais ouvertement affiché comme « gay » et j’ai tendance à embrouiller le « gaydar » des gens (Je ne sais pas pourquoi les gens pensent que c'est une chose réelle.) 

J : Donc quand tu étais petit garçon tu faisais du football ou du rugby comme un homme plutôt que de t'intéresser aux popstars et de chanter dans des comédies musicales de popstar ?

W : Mes parents auraient été tout aussi dédaigneux des deux. Ils étaient peut-être encore plus déçus par ma décision d'abandonner l'université qu'ils ne l'étaient quand j'ai fait mon coming-out.

J : Donc l'éducation était importante chez toi.

W : Ma mère a deux doctorats et mon père en a trois. Ils étaient très choqués quand mon frère et moi n'avons pas suivi leurs traces.

J : Ton frère aussi a laissé tomber l'université ?

W: Non il a fait exactement ce qu'on attendait de lui, avoir le diplôme dont il avait besoin  pour le métier qu’il avait choisi mais il ne voyait pas la nécessité d’obtenir plus de qualifications non plus.

J : D'accord. Donc tu es sorti du placard quand tu étais adolescent ?

W : Je n’ai pas eu de véritable expérience – avec aucun des deux genres – pendant un long moment. J'ai toujours été petit pour mon âge, maigrichon, et affreusement grande gueule. Je ne suis pas encore très doué pour déterminer quand ne pas dire les choses, parfois. À l'époque, c'était pire. 

J : Tu étais plus intelligent que tes camarades de classe, je parie.

W : Plus intelligent que la plupart de mes professeurs, aussi.

J : Ouais, je peux croire ça :-)

W : Puis j'ai atteint la puberté et j'ai poussé d’un coup. J'étais encore maigrichon, mais je suis devenu mince et dégingandé et j'avais des boutons sur le visage et des traits bizarres et je n'étais guère en position d’attiser l’intérêt romantique de quiconque.

J : Dans ton premier mail, tu as dit que tu étais « généralement considéré comme attirant » : je suppose que tu as gagné en stature ?

W : Oh, je suis toujours maigre et dégingandé. C'est juste que je l'admets maintenant.

J : Je ne vais pas te demander de photo parce que je sais que tu refuserais, mais sache que j'essaye vraiment fort de deviner ;-)

W : Essaie toujours.

J : D'accord. Donc... Pas de petite-amie, pas de petit-ami, et tes parents ont fait tout un foin quand tu as fait ton coming-out.

W : Il y avait plus que ça.

J : Dis-moi ? 

W : J’étais en pensionnat pour ma première année de lycée (pendant tout mon secondaire, en fait.) Une nouvelle école, où personne ne me connaissait d'avant. Et là j'ai rencontré un garçon qui n'a pas caché que je l’attirais. En moins de quelques mois nous passions notre temps dans les placards du concierge et dehors derrière le gymnase.

J : C’était sérieux ou juste pour vous amuser ?

W : Je pensais que nous sortions ensemble. Il s’est avéré que non.

J : Je suis désolé.

W : Ne le sois pas – ça a été une leçon précieuse. L'expérience m'a incité à faire mon coming-out à ma famille, cependant – je pensais, à ce moment-là, que lui et moi serions ensemble pour toujours. J'étais naïf, je sais, mais j'avais seize ans et j'étais plein d'espoir. Personne n'avait jamais vraiment *souhaité* être en ma présence de cette façon auparavant.

J : Et ta famille l'a mal pris.

W : Ils m'ont sorti de cette école et m’ont trouvé un établissement différent, plus strict pour m’accueillir. Un qui ne tolérait pas « toute cette absurdité », comme mon père le disait. 

J : Est-ce que tu es resté en contact avec ton ami/petit-ami ?

W : I l m’a fait très clairement savoir que je n'avais été qu'un orifice pratique, et que je ne l'étais plus. C'était dans une école de garçons et il n'était « pas gay », donc ça n'aurait pas duré de toute façon. J'étais juste la plus crédule de ses options limitées.

J : C'est terrible. Je sais que j’ai dû avoir des pensées similaires sur certains de mes coups d’un soir, pendant mes débuts dans l'armée, mais jamais je n'aurais *dis* des choses pareilles. Et aujourd’hui, rien que m’en souvenir me fait grincer des dents.

W : Cela reste ma seule véritable « relation », pour ce que ça vaut. J'ai fait des rencontres depuis, bien sûr, mais jamais avec quelqu'un qui voulait plus qu’une relation purement physique.

J : Tu as manqué beaucoup de choses – le sexe est agréable, bien sûr, mais c’est aussi merveilleux de simplement rester assis en silence ou de partager un canapé et crier ensemble sur la télé. Avoir quelqu’un sur qui tu peux compter.

W : C’est pour ça que ton colocataire te manque ?

W : Merde. Désolé, c'était impoli de ma part. Je ne voulais pas dire ça aussi crûment.

W : Fais comme si je n’avais rien dit.

J : C'est bon. Et ouais, je crois que c'est ça qui me manque le plus.

J : Je n’avais jamais connu ce genre de camaraderie en dehors d'une relation romantique avant, mais c'était bien. Nous nous disputions parfois, comme tous ceux qui vivent ensemble le font, mais ça me manque de l'avoir auprès de moi. Pour des choses comme ça – se taquiner, parler de tout et de rien, et puis une fois de temps en temps avoir une conversation profonde qui par la suite me laissait de quoi méditer pendant des siècles.

W : C'est à ça que ressemble une relation romantique ? D’après ton expérience, en tout cas ?

J : Les bonnes, ouais.

J : Parfois le sexe est fantastique et on ne peut pas s'empêcher de penser l'un à l'autre – mais si tu ne peux pas te sentir à l'aise aussi dans les moments calmes, ça ne marchera jamais.

J : Je suppose que c'est tout aussi bien que toi et moi testions cette compatibilité entre nous dès maintenant, pendant que tu voyages Dieu-sait-où, comme ça quand tu rentreras finalement en Angleterre nous pourrons passer directement à la meilleure partie :-D

W : Tu me voudrais toujours ? Après que je t'ai dit à quel point je suis effroyablement mauvais en relations et que je n'en ai jamais vraiment eu une ? 

J : Il y a une première fois à tout.

J : Et j’ai hâte de voir un peu plus de ce flirt maladroit que tu as mentionné ;-)

W : Je peux définitivement promettre le « maladroit ».

J : Ne t'inquiète pas à propos de ça, j'aime la maladresse.

J : Et maintenant je vois ce mot trois fois de suite, ça fait bizarre. Maladresse. Maladresse. Maladresse. Maladresse. Trop de « a ».

W : Tu es adorable.

J : On ne m’a pas dit ça depuis un moment. Actuellement c'est plutôt « inoffensif » ou « ce pauvre John Watson. »

W : Tu préférerais quelque chose d'autre ?

J : Irrésistible ? Talentueux ? Sexy ? *remue les sourcils*

W : S'il-te-plaît, dis-moi que tu n'as pas vraiment remué tes sourcils devant ton ordinateur.

J : Et bien je le fais *maintenant.* 

J : Dommage que tu ne sois pas là pour voir l’effet intégral.

W : Je voudrais y être.

J : Je voudrais que tu y sois aussi.

W : John, je dois y aller. Je suis désolé. Je te retrouve bientôt en ligne   


J : J'espère bien. Bonne nuit.

W : Toi aussi.

 


	15. Mercredi 17 Décembre.

Cher « Univers, »

Bon Dieu, ça a été une journée horrible. C'était de la folie au travail, le métro a été coupé pendant quarante-cinq minutes pour des raisons stupides, et mon appartement est terriblement vide et silencieux. La grippe est partout, ce qui veut dire des hordes d'enfants malades arrivant tous en même temps dans la salle d'attente – tu pourrais penser que le silence à la maison est le bienvenu, mais ce n’est vraiment pas le cas. J'ai l'impression d'être un spectateur pendant que Londres s'affaire autour de moi.

Je voulais te dire, merci d'avoir discuté avec moi l'autre jour. Tu avais raison – c'était mieux de parler d'une chose à la fois plutôt que de te demander de tout étaler d’un coup dans un e-mail dans lequel tu aurais mis ton âme à nu. Pour ce que ça vaut, ta famille semble être idiote, et j'aurais voulu que tu n’aies pas à subir ce genre de rejet. (Ou que tu le subisses encore – il semble qu’ils ne se soient pas encore fait au fait que tu es gay ?) Je frissonne en pensant à ce qu'auraient été mes jeunes années si j'avais eu à cacher mes préférences sexuelles ou quelque chose du même acabit. Purée, c'était pratiquement _pour ça_ que l'université est faite.

J'aimerais que tu puisses m'en dire plus à propos de toi. Je comprends que tu ne puisses pas, et je ne veux pas te créer d'ennuis avec tes patrons, mais y a-t-il quelque chose de plus que tu puisses dire ? Décris-toi (en général) ou dis m'en plus à propos de ce que tu fais ou autre ? Jusqu'à présent nous en sommes à « grand, a des cheveux et des lunettes, voyage beaucoup, et va en réunion avec des gens qui ne veulent pas le croiser ». Si c'est tout ce que tu peux dire, je respecterai ça, mais ce serait bien d'en savoir plus.

Tu as parlé de revenir en Angleterre bientôt – aucune idée de la date ? Je suppose que j'ai jusque là pour trouver comment te faire bonne impression ;-)

– John


	16. Jeudi 18 Décembre.

Cher John, 

Waouh, je ne suis pas sûr d'être prêt à être déjà un univers entier. Peut-être devrais-je commencer par être seulement ton Système Solaire et continuer à partir de ça ?

« Grand, a des cheveux et des lunettes, voyage beaucoup et va en réunion avec des gens qui ne veulent pas le croiser » est plutôt adéquat. J'ai ce magnifique type de peau à l’anglaise qui brûle si je m'expose au soleil plus de deux minutes, mais j'ai maintenant passé suffisamment de temps dans des pays équatoriaux pour qu'elle ait tourné en un beige indéfinissable. Et mes cheveux se sont beaucoup éclaircis – ils sont généralement  brun foncé, mais (à en juger par tes photos) ma chevelure ressemble plutôt à la tienne" ou tout simplement "ils ressemblent plutôt aux tiens plutôt aux tiens en ce moment. Ce n’est pas la peine d’essayer de visualiser ça puisque mon bronzage a tendance à disparaître à la première occasion, à chaque fois que je passe plus de quelques jours dans un climat plus frais.

Quoi d'autre... hmmm. J'ai déjà admis être dégingandé et avoir un drôle de visage. (Je l'ai toujours trouvé bizarre, en tout cas. Pas au point qu’on me remarque dans une foule, mais je ne vais certainement pas devenir une star de cinéma sous peu.) Je me suis laissé pousser la barbe quelques fois, parce que c’était la coutume dans certains des pays que j’ai visités et qu'il eût été étrange que je reste glabre, mais je suis bien pire avec une barbe que sans, donc je la rase généralement dès que j'en ai fini avec ce pays en particulier.

J'aimerais pouvoir t'en dire plus à propos de mon travail, mais je ne peux vraiment pas. Peut-être pourrai-je t'en dire plus en personne, un jour. Ça consiste surtout à voyager – assis dans des aéroports, assis dans des poids lourds, assis dans des trains. Je passe beaucoup de temps assis. J'apprécie toujours de faire escale dans des pays industrialisés parce que je peux acheter quelques bouquins en anglais et généralement identifier ce qu'il y a dans la nourriture. (Je parle une poignée de langues, mais seulement trois d’entre elles suffisamment bien pour pouvoir apprécier la lecture.) Je me retrouve finalement avec beaucoup de temps libre pour penser à ce que la vie sera quand je pourrai rentrer à la maison. Je ne sais toujours pas quand ce sera – quand j'aurai terminé mon projet en cours, je n'ai pas de date spécifique – mais j'espère vraiment passer du temps avec toi quand je serai de retour à Londr es. Il semblerait que tu occupes la majorité de mes pensées, même si je suis censé me concentrer sur autre chose.

À part Brighton, as-tu beaucoup voyagé ? Je suppose que tu as surtout servi à l’étranger quand tu étais dans l’armée ? Y aurait-il un endroit en particulier où tu voudrais aller un jour ?

– William


	17. Samedi 20 Décembre.

Cher William, 

Merci – j'ai de quoi faire travailler mon imagination avec ça. Ça me donne, au moins, une vague idée de ton visage quand je reçois tes mails. Tu parles vraiment quatre langues (en incluant l'anglais) ? Lesquelles ? Combien d’autres langues connais-tu assez bien pour t’en sortir ? J'ai fait un peu de français à l'école, mais je suis presque sûr que les seules choses dont je me rappelle sont les gros mots.

Je n’ai jamais vraiment beaucoup voyagé, en fait. Quand j’étais petit, ma famille ne roulait pas sur l’or, donc Brighton était généralement la seule destination où nous nous rendions en dehors de Londres. À l'armée j'ai passé la plupart de mon temps en Afghanistan – c'était principalement poussiéreux et chaud. Ne me fais pas dire ce que je n’ai pas dit, il y avait de magnifiques paysages aussi, mais c'est dur de se concentrer sur la vue quand toi et tes amis vous faites tirer dessus. Nous avons partagé notre base avec quelques mecs venant d’Amérique ou d’Australie, cependant, donc j'ai entendu quelques histoires. (Pas que des mecs – c'est de là que le surnom « trois-continents » est venu ; les équipes médicales étaient souvent mixtes – mais même les femmes étaient considérées comme « un de nos gars ».

Concernant là où j'aimerais aller... la Californie me plairait bien, vu ce que les Américains en disent. Ce serait intéressant d’y aller, juste pour jouer les touristes – les Américains sont tous à la fois impétueux et amicaux, c’est un mélange très étrange. En plus, les troupes sur la base semblaient toutes aimer l'accent britannique. « God save the Queen », « Tea time » et ainsi de suite – si ça pouvait me permettre de m’envoyer en l’air, je n’ai jamais hésité à en jouer un peu. Je suppose que ça ne marcherait pas avec toi :-)

Je pense que je dois l'admettre : j'ai un peu d'appréhension par rapport à toi. Par rapport à tout ça. Non pas parce que je crois que ça ne collera pas entre nous quand nous nous rencontrerons en personne, mais parce que ça fait deux ans que je jure à tous ceux qui veulent bien l’entendre que je suis hétéro. (Ce colocataire, celui dont je parlais précédemment ? Tout le monde a toujours supposé que nous étions en couple. TOUT LE MONDE. Il n'a jamais semblé s'en soucier, mais ça me rendait dingue. Je passais la moitié de mon temps à rappeler aux gens que nous n'étions pas ensemble mais personne ne m'a jamais cru.)

Enfin bon, je n'ai jamais fait mon coming-out – m’inscrire sur ce site en tant que « bisexuel » est la chose la plus folle que j'ai jamais faite, du moins dans ce domaine. J'ai l'impression que quand tu reviendras à Londres, je vais te scandaliser en te présentant à tout le monde comme mon « ami » au lieu de mon « petit ami » parce que je n’aurais pas remarqué que tu attendais quelque chose de plus officiel, et tu vas t’énerver et penser que je suis homophobe ou quelque chose comme ça. Merde, je ne peux même pas imaginer ce que ma sœur va dire quand elle découvrira que j'ai flirté avec un mec de l'autre côté de l'océan. Elle va appeler notre mère et crier de joie à propos de tout ça, probablement. Elle est comme ça.

Donc ouais, ça ne veut pas dire que je fais marche arrière, juste... merde. Je sais que c'est le stéréotype du type d'âge moyen qui n’assume pas son homosexualité et ça me va comme un gant, n'est-ce pas ? Je ne veux pas être un enfoiré, j'ai juste peur que révéler ça fasse toute une histoire, et que, au final, si ça ne colle pas entre toi et moi, j'aurai fait tout ça pour rien. Et, ok, je redoute ce que mes quelques amis vont dire. Je peux supporter leurs moqueries au début, mais après, quoi ? Vont-ils arrêter de m'appeler, inquiets que je les lorgne à chaque fois que nous irons boire une pinte ? Est-ce que ça se calmera au bout d'un moment, ou ne vont-ils plus jamais me regarder de la même manière ?

Il est tard (techniquement il est « tôt » mais j'ai abandonné l'idée de dormir depuis bien longtemps) et une fois encore je divague. J'espère que tu ne m'en tiendras pas rigueur. Une partie de moi ne veut juste pas y penser jusqu'à ce que tu reviennes à Londres, attendre de voir si tout ce sexe gay est aussi attrayant dans la réalité qu'il l'est dans ma tête. Et une partie de moi me répète que même si ça semble merveilleusement bien coller entre nous, je devrais tout arrêter tant qu’il en est encore temps parce que je suis incapable de faire durer une relation, et une fois que j’aurais inévitablement tout fait foirer, je regretterais d’avoir ouvert cette boîte de Pandore, et donc que rester hétéro serait plus simple. Mais je vais m'en tenir à la troisième partie, la partie qui dit que je pourrais vraiment beaucoup t'aimer. Et je _sais_ que j'aime cet échange que nous avons, peu importe la distance. Parce que je ne veux pas être ce connard, et j’espère de tout mon cœur que tu en vaudras la peine.

– John


	18. Ce-même Samedi 20 Décembre.

Cher William,

Purée, ignore juste le dernier mail que je t'ai envoyé, ok ? Je suis resté debout toute la nuit (encore) et mon cerveau était un peu confus et plus on approche de Noël, plus je deviens émotionnel. J'ai été un vrai crétin et je ne veux pas que tu aies une mauvaise image de moi. Je ne suis pas si geignard d'habitude, je te le promets. Avec un peu de sommeil je suis beaucoup plus acceptable.

– John


	19. Samedi 21 Décembre.

Cher John, 

Je ne peux pas simplement ignorer ton mail, mais je comprends ce que tu traverses. Dans mon tout premier message j’ai dit que je ne cachais pas mon homosexualité mais que je n’étais jamais vraiment sorti du placard non plus. C'est vrai, mais ça veut aussi dire que je n'ai pas à me préoccuper des questionnements de mes amis – la plupart des personnes qui tiennent à moi n'ont aucune idée de ce qu'il se passe dans ma vie personnelle. (Je dirais bien « vie sexuelle », mais on ne peut pas non plus dire que j'en ai vraiment une). Une chose à laquelle réfléchir : si tous tes amis pensaient que tu avais une relation homosexuelle avec ton colocataire, pourquoi crois-tu qu'ils te traiteraient différemment une fois que leurs soupçons sur ton orientation sexuelle auront été confirmés ?

Bien, donc, sur un sujet plus léger, tes précédentes questions : les langues. Mon frère et moi avons grandi en apprenant l'anglais et le français, et notre mère a commencé à nous apprendre l'allemand le plus tôt possible. Une fois que j'ai été assez vieux pour aller à l'école, j'ai remarqué que j'excellais à apprendre les langues en général – j'ai particulièrement aimé le latin, surtout quand j'ai découvert à quel point le jargon scientifique a des racines latines. Ces quatre-là (anglais/français/allemand/latin) sont les langes avec lesquelles je suis le plus à l'aise.

Pour les autres – j'ai appris le cantonais moi-même avec quelques bouquins, un été quand j'avais dix ans, juste pour prouver que je pouvais le faire (et pour prouver que j'étais plus intelligent que mon frère). Ma prononciation est atroce, m'a-t-on dit, mais je trouve toujours que mon apprentissage m'a été utile. Le cantonais et le mandarin s'écrivent de la même manière, donc quand je suis à Beijing je peux prétendre parler le cantonais et quand je suis à Hong-Kong je peux prétendre parler le mandarin – et dans les deux cas je peux écrire au lieu de parler. Quoi qu'il en soit, je suis ensuite passé à l'apprentissage du russe pour avoir quelques bases de compréhension des langues slaves, bien que je n'aie jamais acquis le niveau d'un Russe de naissance. Un jour j'aimerais apprendre une langue de chaque grande famille – la classification linguistique est souvent arbitraire, bien sûr, mais ça me donnerai une bonne base pour travailler à partir de ça. Ma formation en français et en latin, par exemple, signifie que je peux généralement comprendre l'italien, l'espagnol, le portugais et le roumain, mais pas nécessaire assez bien pour comprendre les idiomes locaux.

Désolé, je ne voulais pas te surcharger avec tant d'informations à propos de mon histoire linguistique. Pour faire court, c'est quelque chose dans lequel j’excelle, et tu serais surpris de constater que les gens manquent si souvent les nuances de leur propre langage. C'est le seul plaisir que j'ai pu m'accorder pendant mon voyage à l'étranger – je ne suis peut-être pas toujours en mesure de trouver des choses qui me rappellent d'où je viens, mais les environnements immersifs sont parfaits pour apprendre de nouveaux mots étrangers et cela m'empêche de trop m'ennuyer. J'abandonnerais tout cela en un battement de cœur, néanmoins, si je pouvais à la place me livrer à des passes temps plus familiers. Visiblement, je peux être sentimental.

C'est la troisième fois que tu es sur ce site pendant ce qui est pour toi, à Londres, le milieu de la nuit – est-ce que tu souffres d'insomnies ? En temps normal, je présume que des e-mails envoyés au milieu de la nuit et immédiatement regrettés sont le résultat de soirées arrosées au pub, mais tu m'as dit avoir une relation plutôt contrainte avec l'alcool, il est donc plus probable qu'ils résultent de nuits d'insomnies. Je suis désolé, dans ce cas – j'ai toujours très peu dormi moi aussi, et je passe par des épisodes où mon rythme biologique se détraque complètement. Surtout quand je suis stressé. J'espère que notre correspondance diminue ton stress plutôt que de l'amplifier ?

– William


	20. Lundi 22 Décembre.

Cher William, 

Ne t'avise pas de t'accuser de mon horrible rythme de sommeil. Je pense que je suis stressé, mais ce n'est pas ce que tu crois. Je suis revenu de l'armée avec un trou dans l'épaule (ai-je mentionné ce détail auparavant ? Ça ne me dérange presque plus maintenant mais il y a toujours une cicatrice visible)et on m'a diagnostiqué un trouble de stress post-traumatique. Ce qui est en gros de la merde – je ne suis pas comme ces pauvres mecs qui sautent sur l'occasion pour ne pas avoir de travail régulier – mais ça signifie que parfois je fais des cauchemars violents. C'était descendu à juste une fois par mois, l'année dernière. Ces derniers temps les cauchemars ont empiré, mais encore une fois, je pense que c'est parce que Noël approche et tout le monde est tellement joyeux et je... ne le suis pas.

Je ne suis pas aussi grincheux, d'habitude. Normalement, j'aime Noël, en fait – c'est la première année que je n'ai sorti aucune décoration. Ça n’aurait pas vraiment d’intérêt, mon appartement est atrocement terne de toute façon, donc quelques branches de houx et un sapin synthétique ne vont pas y changer grand-chose. Je suis devenu un peu minimaliste depuis que j'ai déménagé de mon précédent appartement – trop de souvenirs et tout le reste. Je ne possède pour l’essentiel que quelques meubles, le nécessaire dans le frigo, et mon ordinateur. Le frère de mon ex-colocataire a conclu un arrangement avec mon ancienne propriétaire lui permettant de laisser les affaires de Sherlock dans l’appartement pour quelques temps, ce qui veut dire que je n'ai pas encore eu à faire face à la question  : « mais qu’est-ce que je vais faire de tout ce bordel que j’ai accumulé ? ». Un de ces jours il va finir par en avoir marre de payer un loyer londonien pour ce qui n’est rien de plus qu’un box de stockage, et je vais devoir décider quoi garder et de quoi me débarrasser. Une partie de moi voudrait demander à récupérer quelques petits trucs de Sherlock, juste pour me rappeler de lui, mais je pense que si je le faisais, je ne parviendrai jamais à tourner complètement la page. Peut-être quelque chose que je pourrai mettre sous clé mais dont le simple fait de le savoir juste là me réconforterait.

C’est vraiment cool que tu connaisses toutes ces langues, au passage. Je ne pense pas être capable de m'en rappeler d'autant. Et c'est fantastique que tu aies l’occasion de mettre en pratique tes connaissances, même si je peux comprendre que tu veuilles juste revenir en Angleterre. Les rares occasions où j'ai eu un congé en Afghanistan, je ne me suis jamais senti « à la maison » même si j'étais entouré de soldats britanniques qui voulaient faire des choses britanniques comme boire une vraie tasse de thé ou parler des nouvelles de la Ligue. Il ne faisait pas assez humide pour qu’on puisse se sentir comme à Londres, de toute manière.

Je fais des heures supplémentaires cette semaine – tous les autres ont une famille à aller voir pendant les fêtes, et j'ai pensé que ça m'aiderait à me changer les idées. Mon ami Greg m'a menacé d'une quantité d’alcool monstrueuse pour notre « Noël entre célibataires » - je suppose que je devrais m’estimer chanceux  que son nouvel appartement soit seulement à huit cent mètres du mien. Ça rendra le titubement jusqu'à la maison moins insupportable. Je n'ai plus « bu pour être bourré » depuis l'université, juste une pinte ou deux ici ou ailleurs avec des potes. Greg est un officier de police, ce qui signifie qu'il a probablement un niveau Olympique de tolérance à l'alcool. Je ne vais même pas essayer de le concurrencer.

Donc ouais, c'est ma vie en ce moment. J'ai volontairement attendu un moment raisonnable de la journée pour t'envoyer ceci :-) (au moins, c'est raisonnable ici – pas ma faute si tu es à Hong-Kong ou quelque chose comme ça en ce moment). Tu me réponds rapidement ? 

– John


	21. Jeudi 23 Décembre.

Pardonnez le temps de publication de ce chapitre ainsi que du précédent, ma bêta ainsi que moi-même avons été relativement occupées ces deux dernières semaines. Cependant, pour nous faire pardonner de vous avoir fait attendre deux semaines entre le Chapitre 19 et le 20, voici le Chapitre 21 rien que pour vous !

 

** -o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o- **

 

Cher John, 

Je viens juste d'avoir ton message – est-ce que ma réponse est assez rapide ? Cette journée a été - pardonne mon langage -  _ bordélique (1) _ . Il n'y a pas vraiment de traduction en anglais – quelque part entre « désordonné » et « foutu » peut-être ? Tous ces derniers jours l'ont été, en fait. Ma dernière série de réunions ne s'est pas bien passée, et maintenant je vais avoir trois fois plus de travail pour réparer les dégâts. Je me suis interdit de vérifier si j'avais reçu quoi que ce soit de ta part jusqu'à ce que j'ai stoppé l'hémorragie, surtout pour m'empêcher d'actualiser ma boîte mail toutes les dix minutes quand j'avais besoin de rester concentré sur autre chose.

Je n'ai pas vraiment hâte d'être à Noël non plus. Je déteste être loin de chez moi, je déteste ne rien pouvoir faire de productif pendant que j'attends qu'une bande d'idiots prenne une décision, et je  déteste ne pas pouvoir passer ce temps avec toi. Non pas que j'aurais la prétention de réquisitionner tes vacances, bien sûr, mais ça aurait été bien de les passer avec quelqu'un qui se réjouisse réellement de ma présence. Personne ne fête Noël ici (le Christianisme n'est pas la religion dominante) donc au mieux, "ce jour" pour éviter la répétition sera juste une date sur le calendrier. Je vais sûrement le passer dans un endroit inconfortable, à attendre. Encore.

J'espère que tu ne me détesteras pas de te dire ça, mais ton ancien colocataire - « foutrement brillant » ou pas – était un idiot pour t'avoir laissé partir. Je suis heureux que tu aies un ami avec qui passer les fêtes. Tu ne devrais pas avoir à les passer seul.

– William

 

** -o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o- **

 

(1) : en français dans le texte dans le texte original.


	22. Annonce

**Note de l'auteur  : Hello tout le monde ! Juste une petite annonce pour vous dire que la fanfic va être en pause pendant deux petites semaines. Pas de soucis, ça reprendra bien vite, ne vous inquiétez pas ! Ma bêta et moi-même étant très occupés en ce moment, il est donc très difficile pour nous de tenir la distance, à poster une fois par semaine. Nous attendons donc d'avoir quelques chapitres d'avance avant de nous y remettre sérieusement ! Désolée, donc, de la part de nous deux, il n'y aura pas de chapitres pendant deux semaines normalement !**

 

**En espérant que vous soyez toujours là quand nous reprendrons, parce que OUI, nous reprendrons !**


	23. Mercredi 24 Décembre.

**Note de la traductrice** : Mon DIEU ! Désolée pour le retard ! J'avais promis de poster la semaine dernière mais... et bien j'ai tout simplement oublié. Ma bêta ayant de gros soucis de santé, j'ai actuellement deux chapitres de côté sans pouvoir promettre de poster la suite à un rythme soutenu. Je fais donc ce que je peux, et m'excuse encore pour le retard qu'à pris la suite ! Attention à vous avec cette canicule, pensez à bien vous hydrater ! Enjoy !

  
  


** -o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o- **

 

Cher William,

J'essayerai de me rappeler de « bordélique » – ça a l'air d'être un mot utile. Ça décrit bien ma vie depuis quelques mois. Mais les choses s'améliorent, cependant.

Aucune chance que tu puisses passer un coup de fil ? Ou envoyer des messages ? Voici mon numéro : +44 20 7946 0018, si tu peux. Je ne peux pas parler quand je suis au travail, bien sûr, mais j'arrive généralement à trouver du temps entre deux patients pour envoyer des messages, mais ça dépend du nombre de consultations. Ce n'est pas grave si tu ne peux pas, mais même un texto serait mieux que de devoir me connecter ici toutes les dix minutes pour regarder si j'ai des nouveaux messages. Je suis en poste jusqu'à cinq heures aujourd'hui (aucune idée de l'heure que ça fait dans ton fuseau horaire), et pareil le lendemain de Noël. La clinique est fermée pour Noël, donc j'aurais au moins un peu de temps pour moi entre les deux.

Ma sœur m'a appelé hier. Un peu de façon impromptue – elle fait ça des fois, et on a une discussion assez gênante pendant quelques minutes jusqu'à ce qu'elle trouve une excuse pour y aller. Je ne sais pas si elle avait quelque de spécifique à me dire et qu'elle n'a pas pris le temps de le faire, ou si elle se sentait juste coupable que nous ne soyons plus vraiment en contact, mais ça m’évite de l'appeler dans un accès d'esprit de Noël malavisé. Est-ce que ta famille organise un gros Noël ici sans toi ?

Je n'arrive pas à décider quoi offrir à mon ami Greg pour Noël. Une partie de moi veut juste se pointer demain avec un pack de six bières et se dit que ça suffira bien, mais une autre part de moi sent que je devrais faire quelque chose de plus. Peut-être quelque chose que nous pourrions détruire ensemble, un acte cathartique comme dans ces séminaires d'entreprise. Ou peut-être que c'est une idée horrible quand elle est combinée avec de la bière. Je ne me suis pas encore décidé. (Si j'attends plus longtemps, tous les magasins vont être fermés pour les fêtes et ce sera de toute façon trop tard, donc ça pourrait affecter ma décision finale...)

Enfin bon, au cas où tu sois aux Fidji ou autre et que tu aies une demi-journée d'avance sur moi, je te souhaite de passer des fêtes tolérables. J'espère que ton attente sera courte et que tes réunions seront fructueuses.

– John

 

**-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-**

 

Note de l'auteur : J'ai pris un faux numéro au hasard – je ne veux pas que vous vous embêtiez à fouiller Internet pour savoir si c'est le numéro de John dans la série.

 

 

 

 


End file.
